


【磊白】《蝴蝶》

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】《蝴蝶》

一

吴磊站在和学校一条马路之隔的对面。

八十六秒，九十九秒，一百秒。

他决定在心里数一百个数后再过马路。

一百，听起来很圆满的数字。吴磊上学的那几年从没考过一百分，几门功课加起来有一百分就不错了。

不知道陆之昂有没有考过一百分，不过看他的样子应该学习很好吧。

他手插进裤袋里，低头看着自己的鞋尖。

一百秒过去了，他还是没有跨过那条马路。

二

有一次，他经过那座学校，刚好看见了在操场上打篮球的陆之昂。

那次他们离的很近，只隔着一张铁丝网和许多人的目光。它们注视着陆之昂，亲近他，爱护他，众星拱月地围绕着他，和他组成了一个世界，那世界和他一样崭新漂亮。吴磊在那后面。

可能是行至赛点了，球场上的人的冲撞都激烈起来，在吴磊这个角度看只能看见一大群人挤在一处，还在朝球筐艰难移动着。只听忽的一声闷响，有几条在中间的身影矮了下去，然后视线扩散开来，赫然是陆之昂捂着后腰坐在地上，旁边一群人围着他。吴磊心里莫名有些烦躁，他皱着眉倾身看过去，陆之昂的侧脸此时突然变得很红，他笑起来，是好孩子的笑，他抬头冲围着他的人们说了些什么，那些人便渐渐都散去了。

陆之昂仍旧坐在地上，身体却朝这边倾了倾，夹着腿小幅度的快速蹭了几下，潮红着脸半张着嘴，似乎是在喘气。

吴磊愣了一下，然后突然忍不住笑了，很闷的那种笑，从喉咙里发出轰隆轰隆的笑声。他想起来以前陆之昂腰那里就敏感——或许不是以前了，现在也是如此。他经常裸着上身被吴磊玩弄腰腹那里，他一揉捏，他的雪白羸弱的身子就一颤，吴磊总会恍然觉得自己在抖下一条树杈上的积雪。

他看了一眼有点发抖着站起来的陆之昂，低下头用鞋尖轻轻踢着路面，突然觉得此刻自己很想亲吻他。

三

其实是真的很久没见过面了。陆之昂掰着手指头看着天花板的时候，有时会这么想道。

离开。离开那间房间。离开短暂的邻居们的指点，离开地面上经久不消的积着的水洼，离开外面灰暗又时有脱裂的墙皮。离开逼仄，离开酒精，离开性交。

离开他。陆之昂张了张口，却怎么也形容不来他。

陆之昂回家后他的父亲看了他许久，然后踉跄着走过去抱住了他，那样年纪的人，几滴热泪顺着有皱纹的脸上落了下来。陆之昂沉默一会，终究是回抱住了他的父亲。

陆父发现孩子回来是回来了，可似乎比起从前沉默了许多，有时半夜路过他的房间进去查看，会发现他脸上还胡乱挂着泪痕。陆父不免心疼，接了温水喊醒陆之昂递给他，看他喝水的样子忍不住摸了摸他的发顶轻声道：“会好的，慢慢都会好起来的。”

陆之昂小口喝着水，眼神黯了下去：如果我不想变“好”呢？

陆之昂最近还很喜欢缩在床的一边睡，陆父有时看到不免觉得好笑，心想这孩子留这么大空地方给谁呢？不过看着缩成小小一团的，倒也乖巧。他以前是从没留心过陆之昂夜里睡觉的事儿的，自然不知道缩在一角包括睡时穿着一件宽大的衬衣，这都是他回来后才有的习惯。他关上了陆之昂房间里的灯，轻手轻脚地出去了。

陆之昂在黑暗里无比清醒地睁开眼睛，他慢慢伸出手摸了摸这件松垮的衬衣，这是他离开时大着胆子自己拿走的，拿走的过程中他不断给自己打气，心中默念道这是他本来就说送给我的，劝自己不要心虚。实际上他也是多虑了，吴磊全程都背对着他坐在床边抽烟，连他最后说的“我走了”都成了没有回答的投海之石。

而现在被子里是一片狼藉。他把手指放在嘴里濡湿了，然后隔着衬衫反复揉弄自己的胸口，湿润的痕迹在衣服上留下一道蜿蜒。另一只手在自己那处快速套弄，自己的喘息声充斥在耳边，他死死地闭上眼，皱着眉承受身下的快感。最后快射的时候他的手加快了速度，绷紧了身子等着极致快感的到来，在高潮的那一瞬间他眼前是吴磊俯首的样子，像只狼一样沉默又危险的样子。陆之昂轻吟一声，头无力地歪在枕头上，伴着他幻影中的吴磊，全部射在了床单和被子上。他身底下也一片泥泞狼狈，但陆之昂都没去管那些，只是抱紧了自己，或者说抱紧了那件衣服，兀自静静地睡去了。

四

真的很久没见过面了。

五

那扇门还似往常一样立在那里。

陆之昂站在几步远的地方看着它。他渐渐觉得腿有些发酸，穿着校服站在夜风中也是不经冻的，他自觉此刻脑子有些昏昏钝钝的，但他还是不想离开。看着那间房间他竟似有些痴了，如果目光有形，那它的韧和痴早可以穿透这扇门板了。

忽然听得身后有人凉凉地开口道：“你来干什么？”陆之昂回头去看，看见一个黑黑的人影隐在树下，而后影子忽的显露出来，就着冷白色的路灯，清晰明白的是吴磊的样子。他半垂着头走过来，手里抓着一件皮衣甩在肩头，他慢慢走到陆之昂的身边，陆之昂忍不住轻轻屏住了呼吸。

吴磊忽的抬起脸看了他一眼，不知是冷风吹的还是别的什么，陆之昂开始轻微地发起抖来。吴磊便蹙起眉，把手里的外套扔到他怀里。

没事来这里吹冷风，吴磊似乎轻声地嘟囔了一句。他从裤兜里摸出钥匙朝门口走去，陆之昂就捧着他的衣服跟在他身后，偷偷把脸贴在衣服上挨了挨。

进了门吴磊想给他弄杯水喝，环顾四周发现家里全是满的啤酒罐子和空的啤酒罐子，只得作罢。他想问陆之昂来干什么，一回身发现他正蹲在床边仔仔细细地叠他的皮衣，恰巧衣服叠好了他也抬起头来，吴磊凭着外面路灯的光看着他扬起的安静的脸，那时站在篮球场外想要亲吻他的冲动又轻飘飘地升了起来。但这时和那时不同，那时他们之间隔了几十米，一张网和许多人，这时他们只有几步之遥。

吴磊的喉头滑动了几下，他俯下身去，几乎要靠近他。但在陆之昂的眼睛变得雾气迷朦时，他忽然直起了腰，背对着他，有些气息不稳地问道：“你找我有什么事。”

背对着，像很多很多时候一样。陆之昂敛下眉眼，手指覆在皮衣上摸了两下，他的声音几乎轻不可闻：“就是来跟你告个别，我就要出国了。”他安静地等了一会，希望吴磊能回他一句什么，但他蹲了好久，蹲到腿也酸了心也麻木了，他也没等来只言片语。陆之昂点了点头，那似乎是对自己点的。他站起身来，准备等腿不麻了就离开。

那句“再见”只被他说了一半，剩下的一半因为惊慌而堵在喉头。他被吴磊拽住手扯进了怀里，很用力地抱住，吴磊低头在他耳边有些急促地呼吸。陆之昂愣了一会，然后闭上眼环住了他的肩背。吴磊抱的太紧了，陆之昂觉得自己应该是流眼泪了，从无声的掉眼泪到轻微的抽噎，他抖着肩膀从吴磊怀里起来，闭着眼去找他的唇。

吴磊捧着他的脸，偏着头覆上了他的唇。这一吻让陆之昂的腿突然又强烈地发麻起来，他站不住要朝后倒去，吴磊就护住他的头和他一起倒在床上。

陆之昂已经泪眼朦胧了，他看不清吴磊，只能对着那些模糊的影像极尽委屈地说道：“……想你。”吴磊的呼吸一滞，他有些喘不过气来，他的心就是曾经被千百万颗水滴砸下去的石头，现在陆之昂的眼泪就是引起质变的那颗。吴磊现在的心缺了个口子。他的手有些颤抖地放在陆之昂的校服外套的拉链上，他刚才忘了说，陆之昂穿校服的样子很好看，很精神，很聪明，很和他不同。

闭合的道路渐渐分岔，它们分离，他就可以看见他的身体。吴磊帮他和自己脱光了上衣，他裸着上身俯下去亲他，陆之昂的嘴唇有点苦，他和他厮磨着唇肉，觉得自己也掉进了不知名的苦海。陆之昂的性器已经硬了，正抵着吴磊的大腿根，他上面继续浅浅地舔陆之昂的唇缝，底下手已钻进他的裤子里帮他撸动。陆之昂立刻反应很剧烈地向上拱着自己的腰，他离开吴磊的嘴唇，皱着脸抱住吴磊的脖子，头靠在他肩头上急促地喘气。吴磊和他头靠头，索性趴在他身上专心替他快速套弄。

陆之昂嘴里忍不了似的低吟几句，他快速的朝吴磊手里胡乱送腰，一下一下的，脸上是凌乱的情欲。不多时吴磊感觉到他马上就要射了，加快撸了几把便把手抽了出来，低头着沉默看着他高潮时的神韵。待陆之昂绷紧身体泄到他们的小腹上，吴磊便俯在他耳边，像极了他自慰时想象的那个模样，他沉沉道：“我要进去。”陆之昂闭着眼感受缠绕在耳畔的丝缕热息，用腿圈住吴磊的腰身，主动用自己的臀缝去缓缓地蹭吴磊早已硬起的那根东西。

吴磊艰涩地咽了口吐沫，从二人的腰腹上胡乱抹了些精液就往陆之昂身后戳去。陆之昂有些紧张，毕竟两人太久没做过那事了。吴磊忽然停住看了他一眼，见他这样便低头去打着圈舔他的耳蜗，陆之昂一个不妨抖了一下，被他激的又有了抬头趋势，吴磊边在前面玩弄刺激着他边就势用手指去插他。

身体里某些东西在苏醒，陆之昂晃着头有些崩溃地喊道：“快进来……你快进来……”

想让他进来，想两个化作一个，想就这么连着不分开。

吴磊抱住他缓缓往里插，陆之昂痛的死命揪紧了床单，太难了，吴磊额头上的汗越渗越多，但那都不能使他们交媾的更容易些。陆之昂感觉被这样不上不下的吊着太难受了，他涨红着脸扭着胯朝吴磊的性器迎过去。吴磊皱着眉地看着他：“你要干嘛？”陆之昂和他对上了眼神，眼里已经有泪了：“我……我想让你进去……”

吴磊轻轻叹了口气，俯身盖住了他的眼睛，很无奈地说了句：“怎么还是这么爱哭。”说完他便继续按着自己的节奏进入他。陆之昂很久没听他这么温柔地说过话，不止是从分别开始算起，从他们认识以来，吴磊的和颜悦色都是少见的。他听见他的声音，熨帖温暖不缓不慢的像水，他就是快冻死的人，一路的风雨交加让他对这样宽厚温暖无所适从，又觉得那些暖他似乎早就看到过，他曾经那样追逐寻找过，如今它倒平平常地来到了他的身边。

陆之昂的眼泪更加汹涌了。感觉到吴磊完全地进入了他，他浑身战栗出一种幸福感，快感也如河流般淌过了全身。吴磊两臂撑在陆之昂的身侧，阴茎一下下深深地凿在他体内，那样夯实深沉的力量，陆之昂觉得心里空的地方渐渐被填满了，但随之而来的似乎是更大的茫然和寂寥。终究还是快了起来，肉体快速撞击的声音不绝于耳，陆之昂抱住吴磊的后颈眯着眼被快速顶弄，两人的喘息声搅在一起。他侧着眼无意识的看了看天花板，发现墙角那里已经干干净净的，蜘蛛啊网啊蝴蝶啊什么都没了。

什么都没了。

陆之昂心里那种抓不住东西的慌乱随着高潮渐近更重了，他似泣地急促叫着，绷紧了大开着的双腿。吴磊按着陆之昂一阵疯狂的耸动，头脑被极端快感冲疯的时候吴磊想，是不是都死在这儿他就不用去什么狗屁国外了。两人同时射了出来，粘稠的体液一个落在了床单上，一个落在了人的股间。陆之昂迷迷糊糊地一边哭一边死死地搂住了他：“你……你别放我走……”

快感渐渐平息下来，吴磊仍插在陆之昂的身体里，陆之昂仍在哭。吴磊搂着他，下巴压在他肩膀上轻轻地叹气，后来陆之昂觉得后背有些凉，他怔了怔，心想难道吴磊也哭了吗。恰巧窗户缝里一阵凉风吹过，陆之昂敛下眉眼黯然想道，那大概是风吧。

六

辉子近来很苦恼，吴磊最近总爱大晚上找他喝酒。他想说不愿意吧，看了看那人铁一般硬的拳头还是把话咽了回去，只得点头哈腰道：“哥，您说今儿去哪儿喝吧。”

吴磊长长的眼睫毛在眼底投下阴影，他眼中情绪不明地瞥了眼辉子，淡淡开口道：“不还是老地方么？”

到了摊位，吴磊率先坐在那个老板给他们留好的位子上，拿牙咬开啤酒瓶盖就直接开喝。辉子苦巴着一张脸坐下了，看着他对瓶吹的样子很不忍似的说：“哥你也不吃点东西垫巴下胃，生喝干嘛呀？”

吴磊也不理他，继续仰着脖子灌酒，吞咽用力的有点喉头发痛。他撂下空酒瓶子准备放桌上，手一下没放稳，瓶子咕噜咕噜滚到了角落。他突然笑了，伸手往口袋里掏东西，辉子探头去看，发现他手里什么也没有。吴磊又装作在拧瓶盖的样子，指尖并在一起抓住空气放在啤酒里。

他把酒瓶递给辉子，歪头笑着说道：“给你喝吧，这里面放了药。”

辉子早忘了某个晚上发生的事情，所以此刻只是瞪大了眼睛说道：“哥，傻逼才喝。”

吴磊笑的更大声了说是啊，只有那傻逼才喝。

辉子看他这样心里也挺不是滋味的，这几天被逼着跟吴磊喝酒，再加上小弟间众说纷纭的风传，辉子对他的事大约知道了个七七八八。他叹了口气，拍了拍吴磊的肩膀说道：“哥，人家和咱啊，不是一路人。”

吴磊没说话，只是渐渐止住了笑，意无所指地顺着路灯的方向朝高处远方投去视线。

如果人是一只蝴蝶，那么可以追上那只巨大的机翼，穿过厚厚的云层吗？可以越过那些千难万险的差距，救无可救的结局吗？

可以找到一个人吗？


End file.
